1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a suitcase, more particularly to a wheeled suitcase with an extensible handle and a foldable plate for carrying another suitcase thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional suitcase is provided with wheels to facilitate transport of the same. In some cases, a traveler has to carry a briefcase in addition to the suitcase. It is inconvenient for a traveler to carry the suitcase and the briefcase altogether.